If I die
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: Angel loves her brother.The love and memories will not die with him. Character death, songfic, oneshot.


**Angel: This one has me in it! Yay!**

**Me: I didn't finish.**

**Angel: What else? **

**Me: It's sad.**

**Angel: Can I read it anyway? Even though you don't own Maximum Ride or the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry and if someone thinks you do they should try to make it a reality?**

**Me: Sure.**

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song__  
__oh oh oh oh_

Satin was Angel's favorite material. It was prettier than silk. She'd always asked Max for just a bit of satin, but she'd never gotten any.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
__She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

One day, Angel found a little prism and shone it on Max outside. Max was bathed in the rainbow, and she'd looked so pretty. It was one of Angel's favorite memories.

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
__ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

Then there was the incident. They were being chased, and Angel's brother was hit in the shoulder with a knife, bleeding so much. He fell, and the Erasers swarmed.

Max buried him, tears streaming openly on everyone's faces.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time_

She'd always wished for more time with her brother. It made her think of what would happen if she were to be next, even though she was only 10.

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song_

Angel wanted her room to be full of roses when she was younger. Pink roses, and yellow roses, not red. The red ones reminded her of the School, but Angel couldn't figure out why.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom__  
_

Angel believed in heaven, sure. She liked to the Gasman had gone there and became the King of the Angels, it helped her get through the sadness to think even though her 12 year old brother died, he's King now, and he's happy.

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger__  
_

One cage-free Christmas, Angel was only 9, Gasman gave her a present. He knew she hated the colors red and green, so the present had none of those colors. It was a ring for her pinky, with fake diamonds on a silver band. Angel wore it all time.

_I've never known the lovin' of a man__  
__But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

So it wasn't the kind of love in fairy tales, but Angel loved Gasman. He held her tight during thunderstorms, he mussed her curls in the mornings. He helped fill her in on what happened that day when she was just 2. He held her hand in the strawberry patch.

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever__  
__Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time_

He said he'd always love Angel. She knew that was true, but it hurt that she'd never hear him say it again.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls__  
__What I never did is done_

Pearls. That's what the girls wore on the anniversary of that fateful day. Angel was 11, Nudge 16, Max 19. All 3 wore pearls. They weren't sure why. It just felt right.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar__  
__They're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
_

Everything Gazzy said seemed so much more significant now. Maybe because he'd never say anything again. Who knows why it seemed that way, but it did, and it hurt everyone.

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'__  
__Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Iggy began trying new bomb designs, Gasman's odd ideas, Angel later found out. He wanted to know if his deceased 'brother' had really been on the right track.

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song__  
__oh oh_

Every night Angel relived the funeral. Yeah FUNeral. No better name. It was at the crack of dawn, near the river, one of Gasman's favorite places. There'd been so much crying, so much pain._  
_

_The ballad of a dove__  
__Go with peace and love__  
_

When Gasman had been hit, he'd looked at Iggy, his partner, Max his 'mom', Fang, his 'uncle', Nudge, his 'older sister', and Angel, his innocent younger sister.

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket__  
__Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

Angel kept her tears hidden, not wanting to show weakness, but her resolve slipped oh so often.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Angel began to wear pearls everyday along with her ring. She would never forget her brother.

**Angel: Yep, it was sad. **

**Me: You're not crying though, so that's good.**

**Angel: Yeah… **

**Me: She's gone into depressed completely-out-of-it mode. Please leave your message in the form of a review after the tone.**

**Flying out. **

***tone***


End file.
